Auror Training
by SnapeSlash
Summary: Harry has just completed his Auror training, but the wizarding world is at peace, and Harry is bored stiff. Meanwhile, Snape has a son! and he is in Britain.


It had been four years since the War. Harry had competed his Auror training the week before. Right now he was sitting at his desk at the Ministry, idly staring at his wand. After the many hours of training, he had expected something more thrilling than this. Auror training had kept him on his guard after the War had ended, but the wizarding world had settled into comfortable peace. A week into being an Auror, all he had was a couple of break-ins and some street brawls on Diagon Alley -hardly the sort of job for the Boy Who Lived.

He was alone in the office. Harry and Ron were the only people from his year at Hogwarts that had signed up for Auror training. Ron had signed up right after the War, just like Harry, but somewhere along the line, he lost his gusto. Perhaps it was because he was always overshadowed by Harry at training, but a year into training, Ron left. He and Harry had grown apart in the years since. George had taken him in, and Ron now worked at the shop on Diagon Alley.

Hermione worked with Magical Law Enforcement. She was doing pretty well, as Harry learned from their brief conversations. She was always very busy. That and Ron's gloominess after he left Auror training brought about the end of their relationship.

All in all, Harry felt alone, even more so than during the war. After the War, he had shied away from company. Auror training had kept him busy, but now he was completely alone with his thoughts. He thought back to those first few days after Voldemort's death. It had been complete chaos. There had been so many deaths, and there were so many grieving people. Harry had stayed on at Hogwarts for a while to help restore the castle. He felt it would help keep him busy until he figured out what to do next. He had felt lost and purposeless.

It was during this time that Harry met Severus Snape. He had come up to him one night, when Harry was alone, completely shocking him. Snape had never died, as it turned out. A healer had found his body at the Shrieking Shack after the battle. Snape had been regularly taking an antidote to the snake's venom, and when Nagini bit him, it only paralysed him.

After that, Harry helped clear Snape's name. He showed some of his memories to the Ministry. Snape had moved out of Hogwarts and continued to work as a potions master. Harry had only met him a few times since, and only briefly even then. He never really could convey to him how grateful he was, or how much he regretted the things he had said and done. He wondered how things would have been different if he had known the truth about Snape all along. Even now, there were many people who still believed that Snape was a traitor.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by an owl flying in through the office window. The Ministry used their memos, so this had to be a personal letter. It was from Mrs. Weasley.

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard you passed your Auror Certification Examination with flying colours- congratulations! Arthur and I are so proud of you. I hope your first week as an Auror is going well -_

- 'Huh!', thought Harry

-_- We're planning to have a little dinner get-together this Saturday at the Burrow. A sort of reunion for all the old Order members. It's been years since we've all met! Arthur and I were hoping you could join us. Ron and Hermione will be there too. Please try to make it?_

_Love,_

_Molly_

Harry thought about this. He'd been avoiding the Burrow ever since it had grown cold with Ron. But he really did want to meet Hermione; it had been ages since he had seen her. He thought he'd take his chances and go. He sent the Weasleys' owl back with a letter thanking Molly for inviting him and saying he would be there. He was almost looking forward to the weekend after his first week as an Auror.

Harry arrived at the Burrow on Saturday. It was the same as always.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! It's been so long dear" said Mrs Weasley, opening the door for Harry.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Weasley."

"Do come in. Hermione and Ron are inside, dear."

Harry walked in to the room, with Mrs. Weasley following after him.

"Harry!" Hermione jumped up from here chair to come hug Harry.

Harry looked over to Ron. "Hey mate." Ron looked awkward. "Hi."

The other Weasleys were there too- Mr. Weasley waved at Harry. Bill and Fleur were in a corner holding their baby daughter. Charlie looked more tanned than ever. George was grinning from ear-to, well,-no ear at Harry. Harry grinned back at him. Even Percy was there. Percy worked with Hermione at the Ministry and was as busy as her, so it really was a surprise to see him there as well. It felt good to be back. Ginny wasn't there. Mrs Weasley said she had to train for an upcoming match. Harry wondered if that was true.

Soon enough, other (former) Order members arrived at the Burrow. The newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt nodded at Harry. As a senior Auror at the time, Kingsley was largely responsible for Harry and Ron being able to join the Auror program, even though they had not completed their seventh year at Hogwarts. Since then, he had been close with Harry. His recent appointment as Minister, of course, had left him very busy.

Minerva McGonagall, who had been Headmistress ever since the battle at Hogwarts smiled warmly at Harry. "Mr. Potter, I trust you are doing well. You are a certified Auror now?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry smiled widely at her.

Mrs. Weasley levitated a few pots on to the table. "Well, dinner will be served as soon as Severus gets here." Harry looked up. He didn't know Snape was going to be there. He had been part of the Order, but Harry always just assumed he would like to be left alone. "Oh, and Arthur, did he say Marvin is coming too?" "He did."

_Who's Marvin?_ Harry mouthed at Hermione. Hermione shrugged. McGonagall saw them. "Marvin is Severus's son." Harry stared at her, mouth open. "_Son?"_ Ron blurted. "How does he have a _son_?" "Well, surely Mr. Weasley, you know where children-"

Hermione cut in. "What Ron meant, Professor, is how we have never heard of this before?" McGonagall sighed. "Marvin Snape was born during the first War. Given Severus' dangerous position at the time, Marvin was moved to Greece for his safety, where he has been since. Further than that, I think it would be best to ask Severus yourselves." McGonagall smirked at the look on their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were the only others not surprised by this piece of information.

There was a knock. Everyone turned to look to look at the door. Mr. Weasley rushed to open the door. "Severus! Do come in."

"Thank you, Arthur." Snape looked the same as always, with his black robes and greasy hair. Perhaps Harry was imagining it, but he looked less stressed. Behind him, Marvin Snape entered. Everyone's eyes were on him. He looked a lot like the younger Severus Snape Harry had seen in the Pensieve. He was as tall as his father and Harry guessed he was as old as himself. He had the same coal-black eyes as his father. His hair was short and he was dressed in a Muggle T-shirt and jeans. Severus Snape turned around to everyone and spoke awkwardly. "Ah- this is Marvin. My son." "It's nice to meet you all," the younger Snape said politely.

"Please do sit down, dinner will be ready soon." Molly rushed them in through the doorway.

While waiting at the dinner table, everyone introduced themselves. Harry was intrigued. Ron seemed disgruntled with having two Snapes at the table- he had never really forgiven Snape. Everyone wanted to ask the obvious question, until Bill finally did, sort of. "So Marvin, you've studied in Greece?"

"In Athens, yes."

"How come you never went to Hogwarts?" "Your mother-"

Severus cut across, angrily. "Mr Weasley, Marvin was enrolled at the Athenian School of Magic at my request. He has recently moved to Britain to complete his training. His mother died several years ago." Snape stared at everyone coldly. Marvin stared down at the table looking uncomfortable. Nobody asked them any more questions.

Dinner was served soon and everybody enjoyed Molly's excellent cooking. The conversation was light and polite, and nobody brought up questions about Marvin again. Later, the guests moved to the sofas and Arthur poured out drinks for everyone.

Ron cornered Marvin where Severus couldn't hear. "So, you're Junior Snape, huh?" "I suppose you could call me that," replied Marvin evenly. "Ron!" Hermione and Harry joined them. Trying to make the conversation seem less like an interrogation, Hermione asked in a friendly tone, "So what training have you come to complete in Britain?"

"Martial Magic," Marvin said with a smile, "or rather, Auror training."

"Oh!" Harry was surprised. "You said 'complete'. Have you had some training before, then?"

"I have, in fact, completed the equivalent of your Auror training already. The Grecian Ministry has decided that I be sent to Britain to work with their best Aurors and train with them further in a joint program by the two Ministries."

"Oh? What kind of a joint program?" Harry thought Kingsley would have mentioned something like this to him.

"Well, the Ministry has been considering this for a while now," Hermione said thoughtfully. "The Grecian scholars of defensive magic are far more advanced, but the British Ministry's Aurors are, by far, the best task force for practical Martial Magic. A joint initiative would certainly make sense."

"That, I believe, is the rationale. To improve the defences of both countries so events like the recent, ah, _War, _are better handled." He looked at Harry, who scowled at him.

"How come they sent you then?" Ron asked rudely.

Marvin frowned slightly. "They needed someone young and fresh out of training to work with their chosen Auror. Someone to work with the _Boy Who Lived_..."

Harry looked at Marvin, eyebrows raised, then saw Kingsley Shacklebolt over his shoulder, looking at him. Harry looked at Kingsley questioningly, to which he simply shrugged and nodded. Going back to training would definitely be better than the boredom at the Auror office, even if it was with a Snape.


End file.
